Rocking The Cradle
by Jen1
Summary: Part Two of Surviving; Scully has a difficult decision to


Date: 6/24/00  
Title: Rocking The Cradle   
Author: Jennifer Cuzzo  
Email: JCuzzo3442@aol.com  
Category: Scully/Krycek AU, Scully/Krycek romance  
Rating: R  
Spoilers: Requiem, Pilot, Sleepless, Duane Barry, Ascension, Anasazi, The Blessing Way,   
Tunguska, and Terma  
Keywords: None  
Summary: Part Two of Surviving; Scully has a difficult decision to   
make involving the new head member of the consortium: Alex Krycek.   
  
Disclaimer: Alex Krycek, Dana Scully, Marita Covarrubias, etc. belong   
to CC and 1013. Nathan Barnes belongs to me.   
  
Author's Notes: This is the sequel to Surviving. I have been asked by   
many people to: "please have Scully tell him about the baby!" So,   
here I am. :)   
  
  
When you feel all alone  
And the world has turned its back on you  
Give me a moment please to tame your wild wild heart  
I know you feel like the walls are closing in on you  
It's hard to find relief and people can be so cold  
When darkness is upon your door and you feel like you can't   
take anymore  
  
Let me be the one you call  
If you jump I'll break your fall  
Lift you up and fly away with you into the night  
If you need to fall apart  
I can mend a broken heart  
If you need to crash then crash and burn  
You're not alone  
  
When you feel all alone  
And a loyal friend is hard to find  
You're caught in a one way street  
With the monsters in your head  
When hopes and dreams are far away and  
You feel like you can't face the day  
  
Let me be the one you call  
If you jump I'll break your fall  
Lift you up and fly away with you into the night  
If you need to fall apart  
I can mend a broken heart  
If you need to crash then crash and burn  
You're not alone  
  
Because there has always been heartache and pain  
and when it's over you'll breathe again  
You'll breathe again  
  
When you feel all alone  
And the world has turned its back on you  
Give me a moment please  
To tame your wild wild heart  
  
Let me be the one you call  
If you jump I'll break your fall  
Lift you up and fly away with you into the night  
If you need to fall apart  
I can mend a broken heart  
If you need to crash then crash and burn  
You're not alone  
  
-Savage Garden "Crash and Burn"  
  
  
Scully sat at her desk, gazing around the room, wishing she could grab  
whatever memories she had of Mulder in this office. Her eyes locked on  
the poster by his desk.   
  
I want to believe.   
  
We all want to believe, Mulder. Some of us are just too scared of the  
unknown. Like I was in the beginning. Even my blood type was skeptic.   
I believed everything happened for a reason. It just had to be a   
scientific, explainable reason. The complete opposite of what we saw  
and did on the X-Files. Unexplained phenomenon. Paranormal. Searching  
for the truth in unknown territories.   
  
I have drifted into an unknown territory myself. What was once stated  
as undenying proof is no longer trustworthy. I am pregnant. And the  
father is someone I know you could never trust, Mulder. It's Alex   
Krycek. But the thing is, Krycek doesn't know. And I don't know if I  
should tell him or not.   
  
******  
  
Her face looked grim and unhappy on the surveillance camera.   
  
She's hiding something, he thought. But what? She can't know where   
Mulder is. Only a few people know that.   
  
Krycek turned his eyes away from the monitor, needing to concentrate   
on other matters.   
  
Since the elimination of the smoking man occurred, he was now the  
'head honcho' of the syndicate. He had achieved full power. Just the   
way he had wanted it from the start. Everything was *finally* falling  
into place.  
  
Marita looked at him, getting annoyed by him not answering her.   
  
"Alex, hello? Anyone in there?"  
  
She waved a hand in front of his face, wondering if she should slap  
him next.  
  
Might feel refreshing, she grinned smugly.   
  
"Damn it, Alex. Answer me!"  
  
He snapped out of his thoughtful gaze and found Marita's face only an  
inch away from his.   
  
Pushing her away with a shove and a glare, he cleared his throat and  
looked at her. "What do you want?"  
  
"Mr. Nathan Barnes is here. He's been waiting out with 'I'm so perky'  
Kimberly for the past ten minutes, which brings up my point. Why   
didn't you answer me earlier?"   
  
Krycek sighed and leaned back in his chair. "Let him in."   
  
Marita glared at him. "You've been acting strange ever since Mulder  
was taken, Alex. I don't know what it is, but I'm going to find out."   
  
With that remark, Marita left and told Mr. Barnes that he could go in   
now.   
  
Mr. Barnes walked in, smiling lightly at Krycek.   
  
"Hello, Mr. Krycek. I've heard much about you," he said, eagerly,   
as he stretched out his hand.   
  
All Krycek did was a gesture allowing Mr. Barnes to have a seat.   
  
Mr. Barnes nodded and took a seat, still overly enthusiastic; not at   
all destroyed from Krycek's rude behavior.   
  
"Let's get down to business, Mr. Barnes. You were recruited from   
Quantico early because of your exceptional marksmanship and other   
remarkable attributes. Before I have you sign contracts and assign   
you to a partner; I would like to know what you think about the FBI.   
Is there anything that concerns or bothers you?"  
  
Noting Krycek's direct approach, he began to stutter in his speech.   
"Tthh.. There's nnnn...nothing that bbbb..bothers me, sir."   
  
"I see. Well, lets start with those forms, Barnes," he said, smiling   
slightly.   
  
"Actually, sir, my name's Nathan."  
  
"It's easier for us to remember our employees by their last name.   
For example, my name is Alex Krycek but my colleagues call me Krycek.   
You can call me Krycek. Any questions?"   
  
"No, Krycek."   
  
Krycek smiled a little. "You're a bright kid."   
  
As Barnes finished signing forms, Krycek decided to tell him who his   
partner was.   
  
"You'll be teaming up with Special Agent Dana Scully. She is a   
senior agent so you can ask her anything you want."   
  
Barnes nodded and slid the pile of forms to Krycek, smiling. "Nice   
meeting you, Krycek."   
  
He nodded and put the forms away in a drawer. "Welcome to the FBI,   
Barnes."  
  
As Barnes was getting up, he realized something rather important was   
missing. "Umm, Krycek, what exactly will I be doing with Agent Scully   
besides solving cases? If my memory serves me correctly, in 1993, she   
was sent here to debunk Fox Mulder's cases. Will I be doing the same?"   
  
"Barnes, Barnes. Do you actually think you were sent here to do that   
sort of thing? Like I said before, you're a bright kid. You also know   
how to handle people. I want you to become friends with Agent Scully.   
Get her to trust you. Use your charm."  
  
Charm, he snorted to himself. He'll scare her away by just trying to  
say his name.   
  
Barnes nodded, understanding. "Where's her office, by the way?"  
  
Krycek sighed and got up. "I'll show you."   
  
******  
  
Stepping off the elevator, they continued their way towards the   
basement office.   
  
The silence between them was making Barnes extremely nervous. He   
needed to calm down before he ended up dying the first day on the job.   
  
"Do you know Agent Scully?"  
  
Krycek nodded. "I've known her for a long time."   
  
"Really?," Barnes said as he looked at Krycek.   
  
"Yea," he said as he opened the door.   
  
But she can't stand me.   
  
He announced, nonchalantly. "Scully, meet your new partner, Nathan   
Barnes."  
  
Scully didn't spare Barnes a glance. Her eyes were locked on Krycek's. Krycek stared at  
her, wishing he could crawl inside her head and discover what she was thinking about.   
  
Barnes coughed, wondering why agent Scully and Mr. Krycek were staring  
at each other.   
  
Finally, Scully looked away from Krycek and gave Barnes her most   
polite smile.   
  
"Nice to meet you, Barnes."   
  
Barnes nodded and smiled in reply, not knowing what to do or say next.   
He was still feeling rather uncomfortable having watched the two of   
them stare at each other.   
  
Either these two are lovers or they wish to be lovers. Or there's   
something I'm missing.   
  
Krycek sighed, gave Barnes a nod and left, feeling Scully's eyes on his back.   
  
There *is* something that she's hiding, he thought. And if Barnes   
wasn't there, she might have told me what it was. Maybe....maybe not.   
  
Scully sighed, feeling the knot in her stomach clear up. She had   
absolutely no idea how to tell him.   
  
Maybe it would be better if he didn't know.   
  
Snapping out of her thoughts, she saw Barnes gazing at the 'I want to  
believe' poster.  
  
"It belonged to my partner."   
  
He nodded and continued looking around. "Who would have thought I'd  
be standing in Spooky Mulder's office. So exciting yet overwhelming at  
the same time."  
  
Scully smiled slightly at how amazed Barnes sounded. "I see you have  
heard about Mulder from Quantico."  
  
Barnes nodded and smiled a little. "Yeah. I heard about Krycek,   
Mulder, and you."   
  
Scully stiffened when she heard the name 'Krycek'. "How..what do you  
know about Krycek?"   
  
Barnes shrugged. "Only that he was recruited early out of Quantico and  
sent here to replace you."  
  
She nodded and asked him a very important question, narrowing her eyes   
and watching him closely as she spoke. "Why were you sent here,   
Barnes?"   
  
He sighed and sat down in one of the chairs in the office, facing  
Scully. "I was sent here because of my 'exceptional marksmanship' and  
my other 'remarkable attributes.' In short, I can shoot a gun and   
become someone's best friend."   
  
Scully smirked, not believing what she just heard. "Best friend?   
Barnes, I hope you don't take this offensive, but being someone's   
best friend isn't exactly what we try to accomplish at the FBI. We   
track down ruthless criminals and punish them, not invite them over to  
dinner or take them along on a weekend vacation. I respect your   
marksmanship, Barnes. It's what we need here. We also need someone who  
is willing to forget what they were taught in the past and act only  
on what the FBI academy made this person remember."  
  
Out of nowhere, Barnes burst out laughing. "That was one hell of a   
mouthful, Scully. Did you get that out of a book or something?"   
  
Scully glared at Barnes; her upper lip curled in disgust. "I do not  
appreciate your humor, Barnes."  
  
"Awww. Don't tell me you took that offense, Scully. I still think you  
are a very beautiful and intelligent woman. I just want to lighten  
the mood a little."  
  
"With a fight? God, I don't want to know what thrills you more:   
getting punched in the mouth or watching someone else get punched in   
the mouth."  
  
Barnes sighed. "Are you always like this? Bitter and quick tempered?"  
  
Scully looked at Barnes in shock. "Look, Barnes. If you want to become friends with me,  
I suggest you learn to keep your mouth shut during necessary times. Do I make myself  
clear?"  
  
He shook his head at her. "You're going to make this difficult, aren't you?"  
  
She sighed, letting the rampage of her damaged pride go. "I'm sorry.   
This past month has been overly harsh for me."  
  
Barnes nodded. "Yea, I heard what happened with agent Mulder. Losing   
him like that must have been horrible. Especially for someone who   
knew him well."  
  
She nodded slowly, thinking about the other major problem in her life.   
Her baby and the father.   
  
"There's something else besides Mulder's disappearance. You have that   
look."  
  
Scully looked away from Barnes. "We need to finish these reports by   
three today."  
  
Barnes sighed and let her hide behind her barriers. He would find out   
what the other secret was and then report it to Krycek. He took a pile   
of folders from her desk and started working on them.   
  
*****  
  
Krycek glanced at the monitor, grabbed the remote and turned it off.   
  
I knew she was hiding something.   
  
His thoughts wandered back to the night he paid a visit to Scully's   
room in Oregon.   
  
She couldn't be....pregnant. Not possible. There was no way for her   
body to reproduce eggs. Her system had been so destroyed from the   
tests.   
  
Krycek picked up the phone and called someone who had access to   
medical records.   
  
"Hi, Pat. It's Krycek. I need you to collect any recent medical   
records on Dana Katherine Scully."  
  
"When do you need them by?"  
  
"Tonight at the latest. Thanks," he replied and hung up.  
  
******  
  
Barnes finished up the last report, printed it up and put it inside   
the folder, closing it with a sigh.   
  
"That was a lot of reports, Scully. Some dated back to the beginning   
of last year."  
  
Scully smiled slightly at him, finishing off the last of her pile.   
"Mulder didn't exactly share the same interest as you do in finishing   
reports."  
  
He laughed softly. "So you usually got stuck with the load?"  
  
She nodded. "Mmmhmm. Feels nice getting some help with them."  
  
He nodded. "You should have asked Krycek for assistance."  
  
She stared at him in disbelief. "I don't get along with Alex Krycek.   
Never have and never will."  
  
"Pardon my curiosity, but why don't you?"  
  
"It's a long story, Barnes. A very *long* story."   
  
He gave her a pleading look. "Please, Scully. There's not much else to do around here."  
  
She smirked. "True."   
  
She leaned back in her chair, readying herself to give Barnes a   
lecture.   
  
"From the time I first met him in 1994, he seemed like trouble. He   
had been sent to replace me as Mulder's partner. Mulder liked him. I   
didn't. I admit that I was jealous of Krycek taking over my   
partnership with Mulder. It seemed wrong and it was. Krycek was   
working for a group of men who were very powerful and ruthless. I now   
believe Krycek was a part of my abduction. I just don't know what   
part it was. Once I was taken away and tested on, Krycek vanished,   
leaving everything in a mess for Mulder to sort through. A few years   
later, Krycek returned and was associated with Mulder's father's   
death. We didn't know whether or not Krycek did kill Bill Mulder but   
he was there when it happened. After the killing, Mulder had found   
Krycek by his apartment. He tried to kill him but... I shot Mulder in   
the shoulder, letting Krycek run off. Mulder had been going through   
too much and if he had killed Krycek, it would have been looked at as   
murder, not self defense. A few weeks later when I was with Mulder and   
three of his friends, I was told that my sister had been found dead in   
my apartment. It killed me. First my father and then Missy. Mulder   
believed Krycek had killed both his father and my sister. After my   
sister was murdered that night, her shooter had left the weapon lying   
next to her body. I had fingerprints done and they belonged to Luis   
Cardinal, who has been dead for quite some time. Krycek might have  
killed Mulder's father but Luis Cardinal killed my sister."  
  
She took a deep breath and went on.   
  
"In late 1996, Mulder and I found Krycek at a raid. He had been   
sending Mulder receipts on bomb equipment and a rented truck. I still   
can't believe it was Krycek who had set the whole thing up. It was   
too brilliant. The raid had gone well. We arrested everyone who was a   
part of the militia. We had taken Krycek to Dulles airport to help us   
locate an international carrier holding a diplomatic pouch. Inside the   
pouch was this black rock, which held the oily substance called purity.   
Mulder and I had been finding out about alien rebels and the hope for   
the first alien human hybrid. We weren't able to stop the carrier but   
we found the rock and Mulder took Krycek to Skinner's apartment. I   
have no idea what went on that night. The only thing I found out   
about was that Mulder had taken Krycek to Russia. When Mulder came   
back, he said he was happy to be able to hold me with two arms. I had   
no idea what that meant at the time but now I do. In Russia, Krycek   
had his left arm cut off by a group of men who had discovered him in   
the woods. I didn't see Krycek till last month when he, Marita   
Covarrubias, and Skinner came into Mulder's office. Seeing Krycek in   
Mulder's office was a complete shock for me."  
  
Barnes gave her a sympathetic look. "Sounds like you could never patch   
things up with Krycek."  
  
"What makes you think I would ever want to?"   
  
I already have, Barnes. He just doesn't know it yet.   
  
******  
  
Later that night after everyone went home, Krycek was sitting in the office, looking over   
Scully's medical records. Her blood, lungs, heart, and organs were healthy. When he opened the   
file on her reproductive system, he found something very shocking. She had a fertilized egg   
growing inside her uterus. She *was* pregnant!  
  
Holy shit!  
  
How did this happen?!   
  
His mind was completely blank. Scully was pregnant when it was impossible for her to be.   
  
Krycek slammed the folder shut and tossed it on his desk, pinching the bridge of his nose,  
taking deep breaths.   
  
She hasn't been with anyone for over ten years--except me. She couldn't be pregnant  
because of me, could she?!   
  
The thought of Scully having a baby and the baby being his was too hard to grasp.   
  
She lost the ability to have children. It's not possible for her to be pregnant!   
  
Krycek grabbed the folder, pulled on his jacket and left, slamming the office door.   
  
Rain fell from the sky as he ran to his car and got in, starting the car and zooming out of  
the FBI parking lot, not giving a damn about speed limits or stop signs. He didn't have a  
clue where he was going. His mind was on the night he slept with Dana Scully. Her hot,  
wet, willing body driving him insane as they dove into the unknown. He never felt such  
pleasure before. It was all in her.   
  
He needed to see her. Needed to find out the truth.   
  
He slammed on the brakes, did a U-turn and headed for her apartment.   
  
Parking in front of Scully's apartment, he shut off the engine, grabbed the file, and got  
out. He could feel his heart pound against his chest as he grew closer to the lobby. Krycek  
had no idea what he was going to say to her once he walked in. Being speechless was  
foreign and frightening for him.   
  
This is going to change *everything.* Nothing will be like it was before.   
  
Forcing himself to have some self-control, Krycek walked inside the lobby and began  
walking up the staircase. His steps slowed as he felt panic creep up on him. He heard his  
mind yell at him to turn around and run out.   
  
Just forget this ever happened. Yeah, right. Krycek, calm the hell down and get your ass up to   
her door.   
  
He grabbed hold of the railing and climbed the rest of the steps. Reaching the floor, he felt  
like he had achieved something impossible.   
  
Save the back patting for later. Time to knock on her door.   
  
Krycek took a deep breath, making himself relax a little bit more and headed for her door.  
His hand tightened around the file, holding it as if it was his lifeline.   
  
He reached Scully's door, started to raise his fist to knock and froze.  
  
Am I really sure I want to go through this?, he questioned himself for what seemed like  
the millionth time. Just get it over with!   
  
Krycek knocked on the door, hoping she wasn't there.   
  
*****  
  
Scully had just finished pulling on her pajama top when she heard   
someone knocking on the door.   
  
Go away!  
  
She was almost tempted to yell that out when she heard the knocking again.   
  
Doesn't this moron understand the concept of late night? People sleep!  
  
Walking out of her bedroom with her gun in her hand, she headed towards the door. She  
almost jumped when her unwanted visitor had knocked hard enough to make the hinges shake.  
  
What the hell?  
  
Her fingers clenched around the gun handle and slowly opened the door, hoping she wouldn't find  
a three headed monster standing on her doorway. To her surprise, she found something even worse.  
Alex Krycek.   
  
She was shocked. "Wha..why" --she breathed in and slowly let it out-- "what are you doing here,  
Krycek?," she finished off with a sneer.   
  
He had noticed the way she had been struggling to maintain her control and smiled slightly,   
despite the painful lump in his stomach.   
  
"I need to talk to you about something rather important; something that involves both of us."  
  
Scully knew what this 'important business' was and she wasn't going to give him the satisfaction  
of knowing the truth. Not now, anyway.   
  
She crossed her arms over her breasts, staring at him with a stony expression. "What is it?"  
  
He sighed, realizing she was going to make this as difficult as she could for him.   
  
Always a non-believer, huh, Scully?  
  
Krycek opened the file in his right hand, pulling out the data on her pregnancy. His eyes roamed  
over the document, treating it as if it was some sort of sacred text.   
  
I've made it this far. Won't hurt to take the next step.   
  
He handed Scully the papers, watching her read over them.   
  
She looked up at him from the document; her eyes filled with so many emotions. Shock. Anger.   
Love. Happiness.   
  
Where did he get this?   
  
Before she could wrap her arms around him and declare her happiness, she felt an icy cold shiver  
down her back. Denial.   
  
It would be better if he never knew about any of this. Deny everything, Dana.   
  
She looked at him in disgust. "Some joke, Krycek. You're a very sick man."   
  
He couldn't believe what he was hearing.   
  
Just a split-second ago, she looked ready to tell me everything. Now, it's denial. What the   
hell?!  
  
He snatched the data from her, staring at her, annoyed by her keeping something this extreme   
from him.   
  
"I know you're keeping a secret from me, Dana. You can't deny everything from me. Even this..,"   
he grabbed her, brought his mouth down to hers, and kissed her passionately, stroking her tongue   
with his.  
  
Scully clinged to him, wishing she could resist his kiss but knowing deep down, she couldn't.   
Resisting this man wasn't possible. She kissed him back, matching his hunger.   
  
Knowing that if he didn't pull away now, he'd drag her down on the floor and make love to her.   
  
Krycek pulled away, moving her arms off his shoulders and stepping back. They were both breathing  
heavily and Scully's lips were swollen.   
  
"I'll be waiting," he said, his voice husky with arousal; turned around on one foot and walked  
away, not looking back.   
  
Scully watched him go, brought a hand to her lips, feeling the blood throbbing inside.   
  
I don't think I'm going to be able to keep this from him much longer. Especially when all I want  
is to wrap my arms around him and never let go.   
  
She walked back into her apartment, closing and locking the door.   
  
******  
  
Barnes walked into the office, smiling at her while he gave her a cup of delicious smelling   
coffee.   
  
"Morning, Scully."   
  
She smiled sleepily at him as she took a sip of the coffee. "Thanks for the coffee, Barnes."  
  
He nodded, hanging his coat on the coat rack and taking a seat at his desk.   
  
"You seem overly happy today. Anything I should know?," she asked.   
  
He shook his head. "Just woke up happy, I guess."  
  
She smirked, laughing softly. "I see. Whatever you're taking, would you mind giving me some?"  
  
Barnes burst out laughing. "What makes you think I'm taking anything, Scully?"  
  
She shrugged and took another sip of the coffee. "Haven't seen many happy people around in a   
while. It's becoming very rare, especially around DC."   
  
He looked at her appearance: ruffled hair, baggy eyes, tired expression in her face.   
  
"You feeling all right, Scully? You look exhausted."  
  
You wouldn't look too good if you found out you're pregnant and the baby's father wants to know  
but you don't know if you should tell him or not.   
  
"I had a rough night. Didn't go to bed until one and I have to be up at four."   
  
What Barnes didn't know was that Scully kept thinking about Krycek that night. His taste had been  
on her lips the entire night and whenever she licked her lips, she was flooded with the already  
faded memories of their night together in Oregon. She had tried eating, brushing her teeth,   
mouth wash, anything to get his taste out of her mouth. It finally worked around one in the   
morning. Scully now despised mouthwash and tunafish.   
  
He was shocked. "You're kidding me, right? Jesus, Scully. You should be back in bed, not sitting  
here. Why didn't you call in?"  
  
I didn't want Krycek to think the kiss had such a strong effect on me.   
  
"If I called in, everyone would either die of shock or have a heartattack. In the past seven   
years, I have taken only a few vacations. My life doesn't allow them."   
  
Barnes sighed, shaking his head. "I still think you should head home. Being half asleep won't do  
you any good, ya know."   
  
"I know."   
  
******  
  
He saw her appearance and sighed, realizing last night was as much of a hell as it was for him.   
Krycek didn't get much sleep last night, either. He almost scared his secretary when he walked in  
this morning. His eyes were baggy, he didn't shave this morning so his cheeks were covered with  
rough stubble. His hair was messy and his stomach was growling from neglect.   
  
I look like hell.   
  
Krycek had spent the whole night thinking about the kiss, being a father, and Oregon. Without  
Oregon, none of this would have happened. He wouldn't have spent a whole night remembering her  
beautiful legs wrapped tightly around his hips as he drove powerfully inside her, or the way she  
held onto him for dear life as she convulsed through her orgasm. Even how she wrapped her arms  
around him afterwards, kissing his forehead and murmuring her approval still replayed itself in  
his mind. He was in love with her. He felt it in his bones.   
  
******  
  
Scully tossed the empty plastic coffee cup into the trash and sighed, wishing she had stayed   
home.  
  
If I had, I'd probably drive myself crazy with thoughts of Alex.   
  
She felt her partner's eyes on her and gave him her best reassuring smile.   
  
"I'm all right, Barnes. Really, I am."  
  
"Scully, please tell me. Maybe I can help. I don't like seeing you looking so miserable."  
  
Her heart broke at how concerned he really was.   
  
I should tell him. Or at least tell him the problem without giving out names.   
  
"I have this.. friend and she just found out she's pregnant. She's really happy about having a  
baby because she thought she couldn't have one. The thing is, the baby's father doesn't know yet  
and she doesn't know if she should tell him or not. I mean, she's worried he'll be mad about it.  
You see, my friend and him used to hate each other in the past but something happened between   
the two of them. Something wonderful. Something so unexpected that I.., I mean, my friend had a   
hard time trying to understand it all. And now, the guy she was with now thinks she's pregnant  
and she's trapped between telling him the truth or hiding from him."   
  
Barnes gave her a sympathetic look, knowing that 'this friend' was really her.   
  
Could this guy she was with be Krycek? Hmmm, interesting thought.   
  
"Does your friend love this guy?"  
  
Scully's mind went back to that kiss and how she gave herself completely to him.   
  
I do love him, don't I?  
  
She nodded, hesitantly at first.   
  
He nodded. "Ok, then maybe she should tell him the truth. The poor guy's probably going insane."  
  
She smiled slightly at the thought of Krycek going crazy over knowing she was pregnant.   
  
"But what if he doesn't believe her?"  
  
Barnes sighed. "If he doesn't believe her, he's not worthy of her."  
  
Scully nodded, knowing what had to be done. "I'll tell my friend your advice. Would you excuse  
me for a few minutes?"  
  
He nodded, smiling at her. "Go ahead. Good luck, Scully."  
  
She looked at him oddly, then smiled, realizing he knew the truth. "Thanks, Barnes."   
  
Scully got up and walked out, wanting to run down to him.   
  
*****  
  
Reaching the office where Skinner used to be, she slowed herself down after getting weird looks   
from people in the hallway. She had wanted to yell out 'Pregnant woman in love! Get out of the   
way!,' but she managed to keep it in.   
  
After calming down her breathing, Scully walked inside, smiling slightly at Kimberly.   
  
"Is he in?," she asked, hoping he was.   
  
Kimberly nodded as she started rummaging through her drawer for a nail file.   
  
Scully headed for the door, turned the knob and walked in, seeing Krycek at his desk. He had his   
head lying on top of his arm on the desktop.   
  
"Go away, Kimberly. Cancel any appointments."   
  
She smiled slightly, thinking how cute he looked.   
  
"Have a rough night, Krycek?"  
  
He immediately recognized Scully's voice and looked up, finding her smiling at him.   
  
God, she's beautiful.   
  
"I've had worse but yea, last night was rough."  
  
She nodded. "I had the same thing. Barnes wanted me to go home."  
  
"Why didn't you?"  
  
"Because I'd end up going crazy thinking about you."  
  
He arched a brow. "Take a seat."   
  
Why would she be thinking about me?  
  
Scully sat down in one of the chairs across from him, looking at him.   
  
"Last night, you said you would be waiting for me to tell you the truth. Well, here I am."  
  
He stared at her. "What is it?"  
  
She looked down at her hands holding onto the chair's armrests, making her knuckles turn white.  
Loosening her tight grip, Scully looked back at him.   
  
"That file you brought over, it was all true."  
  
His heart stopped. "What are you saying, Scully?"  
  
Tears started falling down her cheeks. "I'm pregnant..and it's yours."  
  
He got out of his seat as quickly he could, moved over to her, kneeled down and hugged her   
tightly. She hugged him back, taking comfort from his embrace.   
  
"I'm so sorry I kept this from you. I was just scared and worried and lost."  
  
"Shhh...I understand. I already knew, anyway," Krycek replied as he rubbed his back up and down   
her quivering back.   
  
She pulled away so she could look at him. "What do you mean you already knew?"  
  
Krycek smirked. "I saw you talking to Barnes from the basement."  
  
It dawned on her and she shoved him. "Are you saying I went through all that when you already   
knew? God, I hate you."   
  
He laughed softly. "Brilliant performance, Dana. You should be an actress."  
  
"Ha, ha, ha. I'm gonna get you back for that. Don't know when but I will get you back."   
  
He smiled. "Can't wait."  
  
She shook her head at him, smiling. "So, now what?"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Well, are we going to continue whatever the hell this is or go our separate ways?"  
  
"Hmm, well.. now that I have you, I'm not letting you go. And I'm starting to like the idea of  
becoming a father."   
  
Scully grinned. "I love the idea of becoming a mother. By the way, have I thanked you yet?"  
  
He grinned. "No."   
  
She smiled, leaned into his face and started kissing him. He kissed her back, pulling her close.  
  
"Mmm, ever thought about having sex in an office, Dana?"  
  
She giggled and shook her head. "Then again, there is a first time for everything."   
  
Sounds of their passionate moans filled the office as they rekindled their fiery passion.   
  
******  
  
The End  
  
Comments, questions, anything at all? Send to JCuzzo3442@aol.com  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
